Como Romeo y Julieta
by Belu-Saku
Summary: Ellos eran como esos dos, les era imposible estar juntos. Sólo que ella sí era una chica rica y el sólo un pobre "campesino" que se enamoró de algo imposible. Y ahora tenía que ver como ella se casaba con otro. Rococo/Natsumi


Hello! yeah, aqi otra vez yo subiendo fics/drabbles/oneshots... cosas que se me pasan por la cabeza básicamente... la verdad es que lo escribi hace un tiempo pero no tenia ganas de subirlo... porque si u-u, y hoy, cuanod mi internet va tan rapido que soy la envidia de toooodo el mundo, ironia rulez, he decidido subirlo, haber si se sube algun dia y deja de estar ahi entre todos los fics que tengo que subir... Bueno, saben que yo soy de las que suben de parejas raras o parejas que casi no hay nada para leer, asi que aqui otro ejemplo... aunque medio angst...

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sino que es obra de Level-5

**Pareja:** RococoNatsumi y ligero NatsumiEndou

**Tema: **_#15 Amor_

**Advertencias: **Delirio de mi cabeza. Angst. Espero que no me hayan salido muy OOC.

Dedicado a Poltergeist. Madoka que es un fan de esta pareja y a todos los que les guste la pair xD

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Desde la primera vez que la vio, quedo impresionado con la belleza de la chica. Nunca en su vida se había fijado en alguien porque estaba más ocupado por el fútbol, pero desde que ella había aparecido, todos sus esquemas se habían roto. Ella era la perfección absoluta, era la mujer perfecta según él. Adoraba todos y cada una de las pequeñas ondulaciones de su pelo, esos ojos rojos tan profundos, ese delgado rostro que tenía, sus finas y cuidadas manos, su esbelto cuerpo, esa piel tan blanca y delicada que deseaba tocar pero no se atrevía por miedo de romperla, como si fuese un jarrón muy caro. Y es que, ella era una princesa, una joven japonesa con mucho dinero y él era un simple chico humilde de Cotarl. La diferencia entre ambos eran infinitas y lo que les unía eran cosas contadas con los dedos de una mano, y es que ellos eran como Romeo y Julieta, un amor imposible, sólo que ella si era una niña rica y él un niño humilde que lo único que podía hacer era verla desde lejos.

Ella era alguien con mucho carácter cuando quería, una mujer con un gran corazón, aunque con mucho orgullo. Rococo adoraba a Natsumi, y eso era algo que más de uno en el equipo se había dado cuenta, hasta Daisuke, pero la chica ignoraba completamente los sentimientos del portero, no porque no le correspondiese, sino porque estaba más ocupada ayudando a su padre, al equipo y pensando en el chico que de verdad le gustaba.

Rococo nunca había sido celoso, pero envidiaba a Mamoru. Quería ser como él, o más bien, quería ser él. Quería que Natsumi se fijase en él como hacía con Mamoru, pero como siempre dicen _Soñar es gratis_. Esto le frustraba. Desde que la había conocido, había intentado impresionarla, pero nada hacía efecto, ella pasaba de él completamente. Luego, cuando una vez ella se había desmayado y Daisuke no estaba, él la había llevado a una cabaña y la había cuidado, ahí se había enamorado más de ella. Fue ahí cuando ella recién se dio cuenta de su existencia. En ese tiempo, él había sido muy feliz, por fin ella le reconocía y ¡hasta le llamaba por el nombre! Desde ese momento, él se había esforzado y había dado todo lo que tenía para impresionarla, y lo había logrado, ella estaba muy feliz al ver su esfuerzo.

Pero, de un momento a otro, todo cambio. Natsumi volvió al Inazuma Japan, dejándolos a ellos solos. Pero el equipo aceptó su partida, ya que al fin y al cabo era normal que ella se fuese con el equipo de su país, pero él no quería, se negaba a hacerlo. Y en la final, más que ganar por su país, quería ganarle a Mamoru para demostrarle a la chica lo que él valía. Deseaba de todo corazón dedicarle la victoria, y ahí sería donde él le contaría sus sentimientos. Pero no todo era color rosa, y a pesar de que su equipo lo dio todo, no fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para ganar. Y ese fue un gran golpe para Rococo, ahora no sólo habían perdido la copa, él había perdido frente a Mamoru, y sobre todo, la había perdido a ella. Ya no se volverían a ver, ella se iría a Japón y él a Cotarl.

Después de despedirse de Mamoru y de Fidio, prometiendo que se volverían a enfrentar, se la cruzó. Ella estaba esperando junto al equipo al Inazuma Jet. Su corazón se detuvo al verla. Quería salir corriendo hacia ella, abrazarla y decirle todo lo que sentía, pero no podía, no debía hacerlo. Aún así, se acercó hasta ella

—Natsumi…

— ¿Eh? Ah, eres tu Rococo. Muy buen partido.

—Sí, estuvo muy reñido…

—Y que lo digas, los dos se merecían ganar y hasta que el silbato final no sonó, no se sabía quién ganaría.

—Ya… pero al final… nosotros no…

—Está bien. Puedes levantar tu cabeza y decir orgulloso que lo has dado todo. Creo que nunca en mi vida me había emocionado tanto con un partido. Gracias, Rococo.

—Natsumi…

Ambos se quedaron viendo durante unos segundos. El de pelo azul ya no aguantaba más y la abrazó.

— ¿Rococo? Pero… ¿qué…?

—N-Natsumi yo… -tragó saliva, no podía decírselo, las palabras no le salían- espero poder verte otra vez… has sido una gran mánager…

— ¿De verdad? –decía feliz a la vez que le devolvía el abrazo- gracias, Rococo. Me hace muy feliz oír eso…

Y así, rompieron el abrazo. Ella se fue feliz a la vez que le saludaba y él le devolvía él saludo con una gran sonrisa, mientras su interior estaba completamente destrozado.

Después de eso, Natsumi había viajado varias veces a Cotarl y hasta alguna vez, Rococo pudo irse hasta Japón. Su relación era de amigos, pero a él le daba igual mientras pudiese seguir viéndola. Aún así, quería ser alguien importante, y por eso había entrenado todos los días hasta que su cuerpo no daba más. Deseaba ser un profesional, ganar mucho dinero y así poder ir hasta Japón y con la cabeza en alto, pedirle la mano a su amada.

Después de varios años, lo logró. Llegó a ser descubierto por un equipo y de ahí comenzó a conocerse, su nombre comenzó a llegar a diferentes lugares de África hasta que un día vino un equipo profesional. Le llevó uno o dos años, pero al final había logrado su sueño, se había hecho profesional y le pagaban realmente bien. Estaba realmente feliz, ahora podría ir hasta la casa de Natsumi y poder decirle sus sentimientos, ahora ya no era más un chico humilde, ahora ya era alguien.

Pero no quería ir rápido. Así que durante varios meses se había dedicado a hablar con la chica. Se habían vuelto realmente muy buenos amigos y se contaban todo. Él ya sabía que ella estaba saliendo con Mamoru, pero seguía con la esperanza de que cortaran y él aprovecharía para conquistarla. Pero sus planes se frustraron cuando ella le llamó y con voz terriblemente emocionada y feliz le dijo

—Rococo… Mamoru-kun… me ha pedido casamiento…

— ¿Qué…? –su corazón se destrozo, no podía ser verdad

—Lo que has oído… Mamoru-kun me pidió la mano…

—Y tú… ¿qué dijiste…?

—Obviamente le dije que sí ¿a qué es genial?

—S-sí… que emoción, quién lo diría –mintió, sólo quería que todo ello fuese una pesadilla

—Rococo… has sido un gran amigo y siempre me has animado para que siga adelante por eso… quería pedirte ¿quieres ser nuestro padrino? A nosotros nos harías muy feliz si aceptaras

—Natsumi yo… -no sabía que decir- ¿puedo pensarlo? Es que ha sido todo tan repentino…

—Claro que sí. Esperamos tu respuesta, te queremos mucho, Rococo.

Y así, había empezado los peores días de su vida. Pero por su mala suerte, no sucedió nada malo durante los preparamientos de la boda y esta se hizo. Al final él decidió ser el padrino.

El día de la boda se había mostrado animado aunque interiormente no lo estaba. Deseaba ser él el que estaba en el altar esperando a Natsumi. Y cuando la vio junto a su padre, con ese vestido blanco lleno de adornos y una gran cola, mientras caminaba con la cabeza gacha sonriendo. Tuvo ganas de llorar, estaba hermosa, tal y como él siempre se la había imaginado.

Luego vino todo el discurso del papa. Pero él no escuchó nada, sólo contemplaba a la chica por la que había dado todo. Ella era demasiado perfecta para estar con él.

Después había venido el gran banquete y los novios estaban bailando. Rococo se encontraba mirando hacia la multitud de gente que estaba invitada. Suspiró y se levantó, espero a que su baile terminase y luego fue hasta donde la pareja

—Mamoru… felicidades, has escogido bien…

—Gracias, Rococo. Sé que no pudiese haber escogido mejor…

—Y ahora ¿me permites bailar con tu… mujer…? Es injusto que tengas a una mujer tan guapa para tu solo…

Los tres se rieron y Endou le cedió la mano de su ahora mujer a su gran amigo. Ellos comenzaron a bailar una canción lenta.

—Gracias, Rococo, por haber aceptado ser el padrino, sabes que me ha hecho muy feliz tu decisión

—No hay de qué, Natsumi, si tú eres feliz, yo también lo soy…

—Hay, Rococo… me pregunto ¿cómo un chico tan encantador como tú, puede estar soltero? Con la de chicas que se morirían por estar contigo…

—Lo sé, es que soy tan sexy~ -ambos rieron ante el comentario- la verdad… había alguien que me gustaba pero… ya es imposible, lo nuestro siempre lo fue…

— ¿Cómo es que nunca me dijiste que estabas enamorado? No creo que sea imposible, no hay nada imposible en este mundo, era algo que tú siempre me decías…

—Era joven, princesa… si antes era imposible, ahora ya no se qué palabra podría usar para describirlo…

—Pero…

—Ya está casada, Natsumi…

—Lo siento…

—Está bien. No es tu culpa, ella nunca me correspondió… la verdad es que lo hice todo por ella… ¿sabes? Desde la primera vez que la vi me enamoré de ella

— ¿Sí?

—Sí… era tan perfecta… pero al principio no sabía que yo existía…

—Jaja, es extraño… tú siempre resaltas entre todos

—Jeje… pues ella ni me veía, pero pronto cambió y empezamos a hablar mucho y congeniábamos muy bien pero ella quería a otro y al final, volvió con él… además éramos de países diferentes… lo nuestro siempre fue imposible… pero no quería aceptarlo, y me esforcé para ser un profesional y así poder pedirle la mano ya que ella era un princesita como tú…

— ¡Rococo!

—Jaja, me encanta cuando te enfadas… bueno, ella era alguien con dinero por eso quería tener yo también para así poder darle una buena vida. Pero al final ella se casó con otro. Y aquí estoy yo soltero bailando con la mujer de uno de mis mejores amigos el día de su boda…

—Rococo…-la chica le sonrió y le besó la frente- ya vendrá la mujer perfecta para ti… y ese día yo te daré mi visto bueno… mientras tanto, sigue buscando a tu media naranja que sabes que puedes contar conmigo para todo. Y no llores por lo que podría haber sido, tú sólo mira hacia delante…

—Gracias, Natsumi… siempre te amaré con toda mi alma… -le decía mientras la abrazaba, en ese abrazo puso todos sus sentimientos. Sabía que este era el último abrazo que podía darle, ahora ella ya estaba casada con otro. Por lo que ya no estaba bien volver a abrazarla. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero no lo hizo, su orgullo se lo impidió y no quería arruinarle la noche a su amada Natsumi. Sintió que ella se lo devolvía y se quedaron así un buen rato hasta que ella se separó un poco y besó su mejilla

—Y yo a ti, mi gran portero, Rococo…

Esa fue la última vez que la abrazó. Su amor siempre fue algo prohibido, no estaba bien que alguien como ella estuviese con alguien como él. E igual que Romeo y Julieta no podían estar juntos, ellos tampoco. A veces le gustaría haber nacido en otra situación social o hasta en otro país, pero sabía que eso era imposible. Por eso, ahora lo único que podía hacer era mostrar una gran sonrisa ante su amada y hacer como que no pasaba nada mientras por dentro solo se hacía daño. Y es que, él siempre lo supo, desde la primera vez que la vio, que él sólo sería uno más en su vida mientras que ella lo sería todo para él.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Joer, lo acabo de leer y que melancolico! xDDD que mala persona que soy dios... va, hare uno con happy ending de ellos porque me dio lastima el pobre hombre... bueno, esto lo subo porque aun estoy pensando cuando subo el GianlucaMarco y el FidioAngelo que hice, pero si mi internet sigue yendo tan rapido, creo que sera fin de año (?) Bueno espero que les haya gustado, me despido~


End file.
